universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Soap (Inanimate Insanity)
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Cleanness Soap has a buildup called Cleanness. Whenever she gets attacked, her saturation will go up. Once she's at max saturation, she will unleash a strong attack. Like Lucario's Aura, she will get stronger the more she gets attacked. Her saturation will go back to normal once she get's KO'd. Neutral B - Scrubbing Soap scrubs an opponent clean. This removes buffs from them and can be used for combos. The move ends if you release B, when a 5 seconds pass occurs, or get attacked. Once Cleanness is fully charged, she will unleash Fast Cleaning where she scrubs faster than normal. Side B - Pizza Soap throws her pizza from Cooking for the Grater Good. Like Megaman’s Neutral B but weaker. It also may land on the ground becoming an edible piece of food. Once Cleanness is fully charged, she will unleash an attack called Pizza Slices which damages opponents once they touch it and sometimes poisons them. Up B - Elimination Portal Soap gets out of an elimination portal and her bursting through it can be used for damage. The move ends if you get attacked. Once Cleanness is fully charged, she will unleash an attack called Bursting Thrust. The bigger the impact, the more damage. Down B - Grater Soap pulls out a grater. The grater absorbs every projectile and thrown item. Once it gets attacked, Soap immediately comes to it and grates it. The effect happens depending on what was absorbed. Opponents who are dumb enough to touch it will take constant damage. You are vulnerable while grating. The grater disappears after it absorbs 5 things. Once Cleanness is fully charged, she will unleash an attack called Magnetic Grater. This attracts characters and the assist characters will not damage Soap. It also absorbs projectiles faster. Final Smash - Keep On Cleaning Soap scrubs an opponent. (This does not damage them) She then becomes control of them. The possessed opponent cannot control themselves. Only Soap can control them. The Final Smash ends if Soap’s possessed victim gets KO’d. KOSFX TBA TauntsEdit Up:*gasp* You! Sd:Oh, so you say I’m useless now?! Dn:*Facepalms while holding her cloth* Victory Options+Failure/ClapEdit Victory 1:(Sings) I make a new path and wash away my strife! Victory 2:This is the best day of my life! Victory 3:(Sings) But it doesn’t close in if you just keep on cleaning! Lose/Clap:Horrified Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - ??? * Dash Attack - ??? * Forward tilt - ??? * Up tilt - ??? * Down tilt - ??? * Side Smash - ??? * Up Smash - ??? * Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Throws * Grab - * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw- ??? * Back Throw - ??? * Up Throw - ??? * Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * She is a high special attacker Cons * TBA Symbol Inanimate Insanity II Logo Victory Music Kevin Macleod - Aces High Kirby Hat Soap's Cap Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Soap Soap Soap! Soap Soap Soap! Soap Soap Soap! Lawl Food Pizza Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia * Insert One Video Category:Female Category:Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Category:Cute Characters Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Objects Category:Heroes Category:Non-Human Category:Playable Characters Category:YouTube Poop Category:Build-Up Characters Category:Pink Category:Video Movesets Category:Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Video Movesets Category:Starter Characters